The Egeo Massacre
The Egeo Massacre was one of the bloodiest events in Republic history, and one that led many in under the Republics wing to question their safety. Civil Unrest A combination of resources being diverted to other, more militarized planetary system, and Republic encroachment on nearby territory resulted in severe discontent in the people of the Egeo system. After nearly a year of warfare and a radical change in leadership following an election in 3680, the system decided to completely switch sides. Changing Teams Within the year, the Egeo system had completely redesigned itself, establishing a democratic government and flying Republican colors. They tore down Empire-supportive propaganda speakers and posters and raised Republic ones instead, and opened their shipyards to refugees fleeing nearby conflicts. The Planetary Defense Force, both navy and army, fully supported the movement. Though blockades had to be set up in order to prevent UE loyalists from fleeing, the year 3699 was one of the most prosperous for the people of the Egeo system. The Empire Strikes Back Egeo III, which borders on Empirical space, suddenly went dark after an Empire fleet arrived to find out the reasons for the loss of contact with the system. Fearing the worst, several PDF cruisers were sent to investigate. They were met by the Empire's 5th Retribution Fleet, third largest in the Empire. Originally on a course to assist Empire forces in another system, the 5th Fleet took a detour through the Egeo system on command of First Admiral Sylus. The PDF cruisers were obliterated, and Egeo III was taken back under the Empire's control. Realizing the strength of the Empire's fleet was many times greater than their own, the leaders of Egeo sent their fastest envoy ships to call for aid from the Republic. As the Empire came closer and closer to the other planets in the system, mass evacuations went underway. Unfortunately, scout cruisers from the 5th Fleet had already set up blockades, and many fleeing ships were lost. In the span of six months, the planets in the Egeo system were bombarded, invaded, and otherwise persecuted in the largest massacre seen to date. Planetary bombardments were followed up by large-scale invasions, seeing civilians massacred inside their bunkers. Siderite Deposits The only Republic ship that made it to the system in time was the tiny Poteo fleet, who discovered a Siderite deposit in an asteroid field in the system. By the time a mining fleet and its escorts arrived in the Egeo system, the 5th fleet had brought the rebels to its heels. Mining operations were conducted under heavy security, but had to be abandoned when scout cruisers discovered the Republic miners. Conclusion: Overwhelming victory for the Empire. Fleet Poteo were able to stockpile a small amount of Siderite for the republic and would soon reactivate Sensor Arrays in the area, but left the Egeo system at the hands of the Imperials. Aftermath: Estimated 322.5 million lives were lost during the "social cleansing" by Egeo III and the system is refortified to repeal any future attacks. Total casualties are estimated at approximately 400.4 million on the Republic side. Thank you to The_Ageless_Scholar for the story